pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken
Ken, also known as Ken Carson and Kenneth, is a toy based on the popular real life toy from the famous Mattel Barbie franchise. He was initially the secondary antagonist in Toy Story 3, being the head of Lotso's henchmen, apparently being second-in-command, but switched sides at the end. He is one of the toys from Sunnyside, who falls in love with Barbie. He is also known for wearing various outfits in his Dreamhouse. One of his famous outfits include a disco outfit and his bedroom outfit. Ken is considered to be a "softy" by the other daycare toys, and because he hates being called a girl's toy, he's not well respected. He ultimately chooses between his old life and the girl he has fallen in love with. ''Toy Story 3'' thumb|right|300px|Interview with Ken Ken is first introduced when his master, Lotso tells him that Andy's toys have arrived. Shortly afterwards, Ken catches sight of Molly's old Barbie doll and falls in love with her. Little do Barbie and Andy's toys know that Ken is allied to Lotso as one of his henchmen. Ken then shows his Dreamhouse to the toys and expresses his desire to share it with someone else, making Barbie more lovestruck. Later that evening, when Buzz exits the Caterpillar Room to go ask Lotso to transfer them to the Butterfly Room where the older kids are located, he spots Ken spending some more time with Barbie, declaring love for each other, before he is taken away by Chunk and Twitch so they can go gamble in their vending machine. Following them into the Vending Machine, Buzz spies on Ken and the other Sunnyside toys at the top of the machine, but Ken catches sight of Buzz and orders the others to capture him. With Buzz being reset to his demo mode and brainwashed to become one of Lotso's helpers, Ken and the rest of Lotso's gang have Buzz capture Andy's toys and lock them up in their cells in the Caterpillar Room. After Barbie finds out what Ken has done to Buzz and her friends, she becomes angry with him and breaks up with him, and Ken has her locked up as well. The next night, Ken and Buzz take roll call to make sure that all the toys are there. Seeing that Mr. Potato Head is not in his cell and trying to run away without being seen, the two go off with Big Baby to bring him back, but Mr. Potato Head tries to stand up to Ken and kicks him in the shin, prompting Ken to have Big Baby imprison Mr. Potato Head in the sandbox. When Ken returns to the Caterpillar Room, Barbie calls out to him and begs him to let her be with him in his Dreamhouse in the Butterfly Room. At first, Ken is suspicious, then becomes puzzled, but reluctantly gives in to Barbie's plea and makes her promise to do what he says. At Ken's Dreamhouse, Barbie is awestruck at Ken's vast collection of clothes, but Ken, thinking that Barbie is still mad at him for what he has done to her friends, tries to talk Barbie out of it by coldly expressing disapprobation to those clothes, only for Barbie to sweet-talk him into modeling a few outfits for her. This brightens up Ken, thinking that Barbie loves him again, and he shows off his various outfits to Barbie, to which she fakes being impressed by them. As Ken finally shows off his martial arts moves in his Kung Fu Fighting outfit, he sees that Barbie is gone. Suddenly, she tackles Ken from behind his clothes rack. Barbie demands Ken to tell her what Lotso has done to Buzz and how to get Buzz back to normal, to which Ken, having realized he has fallen into Barbie's trap, initially protests, but notices her fierce gaze and nervously says that he'd like to see her try. Ken is then in nothing but his underwear and tied up to a racket by Barbie, who interrogates him by mocking his outfits as she tears them in half one by one. At first, Ken decides not to care about it and to lets Barbie rip whatever outfit she wants, but when she brings out his Nehru jacket, he begins to confess about that jacket. As Barbie is about to rip the jacket apart, Ken, not wanting to see it get ruined, mentions about the instruction manual. Falling over in the racket to which he is tied, Ken finally confesses to Barbie that Lotso has switched Buzz to demo mode as he starts bawling. When Barbie demands Ken to tell her where the manual is, Ken directs her to the Bookworm. Ken is not seen again until much later in the film when Lotso and his henchmen corner Andy's toys at a garbage chute leading to a dumpster as they stop them from escaping Sunnyside. Ken tries to stop Lotso from pushing the toys into the dumpster, but Lotso teases Ken for loving Barbie, stating that there are a hundred million Barbie dolls everywhere. However, Ken, having heard Barbie telling Lotso, with her surprising understanding of civics, about how it's better to have the toys be treated fairly than be ruled by a dictator, has realized that the Barbie he has initially fallen in love with is not just another ditsy Barbie doll, but intelligent and strong-minded as well. He smiles at Barbie and tells her that there is no other Barbie dolls like that, not to him, disagreeing with what Lotso has said, which makes Barbie lovestruck again. Realizing that Ken is not on his side anymore, Lotso grabs Ken and forcefully throws him across the dumpster to force him to join Andy's toys, but Woody catches Ken in mid-fall and pulls him up. Barbie then runs over and hugs Ken, making him astonished to see that she loves him once again, then Ken speaks up to declare how fair treatment of toys can make Sunnyside a cool and groovy place, thus not only supporting Barbie's understanding of civics, but also revealing himself to be intelligent and strong-minded like she is. He also exposes Lotso as the one who has placed himself on top of a pyramid that he has made the Sunnyside toys into. After Big Baby turns on Lotso and throws him into the dumpster and slams it shut, Ken assists the toys in escaping the daycare, but the toys end up being loaded into a garbage truck. Ken then stops Barbie, who wants to save her friends, from risking her life. Ken later reconciles with Barbie, resuming their relationship once again. Together, they revolutionize Sunnyside, turning it into a true toy paradise for all toys, and become its new leaders. In the end credits, when a box containing an Emperor Zurg action figure arrives at the Butterfly Room, a decorated dump truck pulls up in front of the newcomers. On the truck are Barbie and some smaller toys holding up a paper to welcome the toys to a now cool and groovy Sunnyside, and Ken rips the paper in half to present himself and to greet them in a more enthusiastic manner with Barbie at his side. Later, he and Barbie are seen under the shelf with Twitch in the Caterpillar Room, with Ken wearing his sports outfits and Barbie wearing cheerleading outfits, as Chunk returns from a rough playtime with the toddlers. With encouragement from Ken, Twitch bravely reaches out his hand for Chunk to tag him and happily substitutes for Chunk as Chunk rests under the shelf with Ken and Barbie. While the Sunnyside toys have a "beach party" at the sandbox, Ken, while bathing in the sun, spots Sarge and his two last paratroopers parachuting down into the playground, and he and Barbie walk over to greet them. Ken salutes the soldiers as Barbie directs them to the sandbox, inviting them to join the party. That night, a disco is held at the Butterfly Room. Ken, in his white Kung Fu outfits, walks among the toys until he reaches his Dreamhouse, where he sees Barbie coming down in his elevator. Ken is awestruck to see Barbie in her sparkling dress as the two walk toward each other, then Ken sheds his clothes to reveal his equally sparkling tuxedo and trousers. Big Baby, in his sparkling diapers, walks over to the two and holds them up in his arms as he dances around in the spotlight. The next day, the toys that have formerly belonged to Andy and now living at Bonnie's house as her new toys receive a message informing them that Sunnyside has become sunny once again. They read the message, thinking that Barbie has written it (as remarked by Buzz about the fancy handwriting), but they surprisingly find Ken's signature at the end. This may imply that Ken is, at least, on amicable terms with Bonnie's toys. Toy Description From Official Website: 180px-Ken_animal_lovin.jpg|The original "Animal Lovin Ken" doll from the the 1980's Trivia thumb|300px|right|Commercial for Animal Lovin Ken * In the movie, Ken wears 21 different outfits. * Ken is based on a real toy from the Barbie toyline back in in 1988 called Animal Lovin’ Ken (as seen in the photo shown left). * Ken appears to be offended whenever he is referred to as a "girl's toy", which is a similar trait as Francis from A Bug's Life. Quotes Gallery Groovin_with_ken_0510.jpg|Ken, in his disco outfit Toy-Story-3_Ken_monogrammed-bathrobe-2_bmp.jpg|Ken, in his bedroom outfit Ken-KungFu_Outfit.jpg|Ken, in his Kung-Fu outfit Ken-60's-70's-FlowerPower.jpg|Flower Power! Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Antagonists